villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Puppetino
Puppetino is an evil puppeteer and top henchman of the Emperor of the Night. He was voiced by William Windom. History Puppetino, the self-proclaimed greatest puppetmaster in the world, was but an amatuer puppeteer with dreams of fame and fortune long ago. He was approached by an omnious entity called the Emperor of the Night with an offer of making his dreams come true in exchange for his services to him. Puppetino agreed and worked for the Emperor. His job was to host a traveling carnival as its official ringmaster, but at the same time, tricked other people, even with dreams or loniless or greed, into joining the circus. Then at that moment of their acceptance, Puppetino uses his enchanted organ grinder box to begin their transformation and than take them into his master's secret kingdom, the Empire of the Night. Puppetino's fate Lieutenant Grumblebee finds a large ship on a riverbank. He observes Puppetino—the chief henchman of the Emperor of the Night—remarking that the area is the perfect place to open ground. Stakes and ropes fly from the ship, and a circus tent forms. Grumblebee leaves the area. A year later, the young boy Pinocchio after he traded his father's jewlled box for a fake ruby gem given to him by two con-artists Scalawag and Igor, looks for work at the carnival and is entranced by a blonde marionette named Twinkle. Puppetino uses Twinkle to lure Pinocchio into joining the carnival. Puppetino spins an organ grinder and Pinocchio begins dancing against his will as he is transformed back into a puppet. Puppetino attaches strings to Pinocchio's hands and feet and hangs him up with Twinkle. The Good Fairy appears and awakens Pinocchio, explaining that he lost his freedom because he took it for granted. She reminds him of the importance of choice before restoring him to human form. Pinocchio decides to retrieve the jewel box. Willikers is upset so Pinocchio sets him aside and travels alone. He finds Scalawag and Igor, who inform him that the box is at the carnival, which has returned to the ship. They pursue it by boat, but the ship suddenly opens up, swallowing the boat. Willikers, carried to the river by Grumblebee, latches onto Pinocchio's pocket as they drift into the ship. Scalawag recognizes the ship as "the Empire of the Night". A boatman offers Pinocchio a ride to the jewel box, leaving Scalawag and Igor behind. The boatman says the box is in the opposite, darker end of a cavern. Pinocchio prefers the brighter path and they row to "The Neon Cabaret". A doorman says that Pinocchio can play inside if he signs a contract. Pinocchio impulsively agrees, running inside and drinking from a fountain of green liquid that causes him to hallucinate and black out. Pinocchio awakens on a stage; a ringmaster says his fans are waiting and Pinocchio begins dancing. Scalawag and Igor, who have followed Pinocchio, try to get Pinocchio's attention but are drawn offstage while he is distracted by Twinkle. Pinocchio bows to thunderous applause. Puppetino appears and Pinocchio turns to find the boatman, who transforms into the doorman and then the ringmaster. He tells Pinocchio that he has reached the "Land Where Dreams Come True" and then morphs into a floating being with four arms—the Emperor of the Night. He demands Pinocchio sign a contract that will make him a puppet again, a choice that will weaken the Good Fairy. Pinocchio refuses and is imprisoned with Scalawag and Igor. Scalawag laments that they have succumbed to their desires without considering the consequences. Puppetino on behalf of his master arrived to one of the carnival's wagons to tell the prisoners that the Emperor is waiting for them but he has a surprise for Pinocchio. The Emperor reveals to Pinocchio that Geppetto has been shrunk to fit inside the jewel box. Pinocchio offers to sign the contract if the Emperor frees Geppetto and the others. Pinocchio signs away his freedom, transforming back into a living puppet. The Emperor betrays Pinocchio, telling him that the freedom of choice gives him his power. Pinocchio turns on the Emperor and a blue aura—the light of the Good Fairy—surrounds him. The Emperor shoots bolts of flame at Pinocchio but the blue light protects him as the ship catches fire. Pinocchio and his friends escaped while Puppetino for his instant cowardice, was turned into a lifeless puppet. Category:Henchmen Category:Greedy Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Pinocchio Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Wizards Category:Cowards Category:Petrifiers Category:Male Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists